We will fight together
by PureJoy-SweetDreams
Summary: There hunting us down and their hunting us down too.Since their working together to kill us, we will work together to kill them and to get our revenge, no matter if it kills us in the inside. I know bad summary please read it. Its my first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fan fiction. So I'm trying my best. Please don't flame me. This story is mainly about John and Sarah if you're a Six and John fan don't read this. **

**I dont own Sucker Punch, I am number four or the powers some people have that I got from characters in X-men**

**Characters:  
**

**Age: 16 Sarah Hart/Babydoll/Ariyanna, younger sister of Ian/ Eddie/ Aden, Planet: Lucifer**

**Appearance: Long curly blond hair and is usually in pig tails with some hair out at each side framing her face and soft blue eyes that change to electric blue when using powers**

**Weapons: pistol with a lightning bolt symbol on the side, and has 5 charms hanged on by a golden cord- lightning bolt, skull, teddy bear, ****sandtimer, rabbit and uses a sword with lightning strike design and handle guard is electric blue and silver and retracts into a knife and usually is in her boots.**

**Powers: Control Lightning, telekinesis, speed traveling by thinking of music, able to take other people's powers and use them herself with touch and can go though solid objects**

**Age: 16 ½ John Smith/Number 4/Brandon Andrews: Planet: Lorien**

**Appearance: Tall with dark blond hair, dark blue eyes and a muscular build. He has three circular scars on his right ankle of the three dead loric children  
**

**Legacies: ****Animal Telepathy****, ****Lumen****, ****Telekinesis****, ****Precognition****, ****Healing****, ****Telepathy**

**Age: 17 Paige/ Sweet Pea/ Cecelia, older sister of rocket, Planet: Lucifer**

**Appearance: Sweet Pea has wavy strawberry blonde hair. She also has green eyes and distinctive nose features. She resembles her sister, Rocket. **

**Weapons: assault rifle, a shotgun and two-handed broadsword**

**Powers: Animal Telepathy, telekinesis, can go in people minds, see people memory, shoot energy blasts**

**Age: Number Six /Maren Elizabeth/Jane Doe: Planet: Lorien**

**Olive skinned with grey eyes, black hair, a wide mouth and high cheek bones**

**Gun and lorien dagger**

**Legacies:****Invisibility****, ****Telekinesis****, ****Elemental Manipulation**

**Mary/Rocket/Serenity / younger sister of SweetPea, Planet: Lucifer**

**Short, spiky, and a reddish blonde hair and a little short**

**Knife and flintlock pistol**

**Powers: Allow her to create earthquakes and volcanoes. ,Telekinesis, uses energy to create a force field**

**Sam/ Luke Parker; Planet: Earth and human**

**Dark brown hair and Hazel eyes and thin  
**

**Veronica/Blondie/Reyna, younger sister of Amber, Planet: Lucifer  
**

**Hair color is dark brown or black, and she is of Native American descent**

**Blondie uses and H&K MP5K as her primary weapon  
**

**Powers: Telekinesis, flight, , ****Sonic scream****, Shape- Shifting, sensing upcoming death **

**Number Seven/Marinna / Kim**** Planet: Lorien  
**

**Tall with a lean build body, and long dark hair and soon dyes it blonde with golden highlights and brown solemn, thoughtful eyes.**

**Powers: ****Telekinesis****, ****Healing****, ****Underwater Breathing****, ****Night Vision****, ****Super Speed**

**Cassie/Amber, Sister of Blondie: Planet: Lucifer  
**

**Asian and has long brown hair and eyes and is curvy**

**Power: Telekinesis, Flying, Generates ****plasma**** blasts ,able to create holographic projections and control other machines**

**Her parents left her little charms that can be retract into either a helicopter with guns or Bunny Mech anytime Blondie wants and keeps a pistol handy.**

**Number 8/Vishnu/ Jack, Planet: Lorien**

**Thin teenage boy with copper-toned skin and a well-defined muscular torso. He has long curly black hair as well as deep green eyes and full lips.**

**Powers: ****Shape shifting****, ****Teleportation****, ****Telekinesis****, Water Walking**

**Ian/Eddie / ****Aden ****Planet: Lucifer, Older Brother of Sarah/Babydoll/Ariyanna **

**Spiked blonde hair and bluish hazel eyes, lightly tan skin, high cheek bones and a muscular build**

**Weapons: A black and silver pistol and long blade knife  
**

**Power: ****Sonic scream, flight, enhanced hearing, Telekinesis, empathy, and can create fire., Able to speak several languages, including English, ****superhuman strength**

**Vera Gorski**** Planet: Lucifer, Guardian of Amber and Blondie**

**Weapons: Lucifer Dagger and pistol**

**Gorgons: Gorgons hunt down the 12 of Lucifer that are still alive and living on earth  
**

**Lucifer people are called Lumina**

**Lucifer is the sister planet of Lorien**

**Mogs hunt down the 12 of Lorien(A/N yes I did add more people)**


	2. Finally,free Well not exactly

I don't own Sucker Punch or I am number four. Have fun reading.

A/N: Im sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update it more but with school and all it will be difficult.

* * *

Sarah Pov

Running that's what I'm doing right now , running from Blue and his stupid little goons.

The whole time we were at the alyssum Blue was gorgon.

"Aria come on! "Blondie said

well at least I'm not alone.

My name is Ariyanna aka Aria or Babydoll. I'm from the planet Lucifer sister planet of Lorien. But we haven't met any Lorien.

"Aria get ready!" Said my brother Aden.

I drew out my sword from my holder which was behind my back.

I jumped into the air leaving a trail of electric blue behind me and flew to a gorgon from behind and stabbed him in the chest.

"Ugg".

I looked behind me to see a gorgon. Pail skin, no eyebrows, sharp teeth, weird pictures everywhere on his body in the usual black clock and boots Lucifer dagger ready to kill me.

"Now where you going"? It snarled.

Then dust.

"You okay?" Said Sweet Pea, honey blonde hair curly in a bun in a black shorts and shirt and heels. Her gun lowered.

"Yeah fine". I say.  
A little help here! Said Rocket and Aden at the same time. They were fighting a group of gorgons.

Amber and Blondie were fighting a group of gorgons next to them.

"Alright let's go". I said taking out my sword and loading my gun.

We slashed kicked and gunned down so many but more keep coming.

Wait, where's blue? Said Amber while fighting.

I'll find him .I said.

I ran through the woods slashing, stabbing and shooting gorgons along the way.

Bam, I collided with another body.

It was Madam Van Gorski.

"Umm hi". I said awkwardly trying to not lead her on to realize we were all fighting a group of gorgon in the woods.

"I know what you are and who you are". She said

"How"? I asked

"I'm Blondie's and Amber protector."

"Follow me you need to get some stuff before you leave." She said

She turned around and I followed.

"So can you give me background on you so I know your not i don't know SYCO". I asked  
"I came from Lucifer as well .when the gordanians attacked I was assigned to protect Amber and Blondie from any trouble".

"So you do this by putting them in a prison with a gorgon as leader. Good choice." I sarcastically say.

"To be hidden is too not be hidden at all". She said simply.

"Ok, so how did Sweet Pea and Rocket get here then?" I asked

"That's their story to tell". She said

"And where here." She said

It was a small brown stable house.

She opened the door and motioned me inside.

When I entered the floors were covered in hay.

She bent down and pried 4 floor boards out of the ground.

Here take this.

She gave me 4 sacks full of money.

"Damn", I said under my breath.

"Give this to Blondie, Amber, Sweet Pea and Rocket." She said

She gave me 4 chests

It will help them. She said

"this is yours" She said

She gave me an electric blue chest with carvings all over it and a dark red chest.  
Must be my brothers "I thought. I stuffed all the chest in one of the bags full of money

"How"? I asked

"Me and your guardian were sisters we swore if one of us died in the hands of a gorgon we would protect the one we were assigned to." She said back

Bang bang-bang

Gorgon go! She said

"No your coming with us and I'm not taking no for an answer". I said

"But",

"We need you, please!" I said

"Ok, there's a back door." She said

we walked silently to the door at the back which was hard considering I had 3 1/2 inch heels on.

She opened the door and went outside.

Bang the front barn door was now wide open.

"Go I'll check in here".

I recognize that voice I thought

Blue! She said come on

"Wait; here take this I have unfinished business with him."

"Babydoll no!She said

I'll be with you in a sec go help the others. I said

"GO GO!" I said pushing her out.

"Looky here is that my little Babydoll" .He snarled  
I put my hand to my sword and the other to my pistol which was at my side.

Ohh no no !he said grabbing both my hands roughly leaving bruises

"Let go" !I said struggling

"Not yet" . he said

He pushed me on too the wall on the desk.

I kicked and punched and thrashed  
"Now before I kill you let's have some fun first." He said starting to unbutton my shirt . I struggled and struggled.  
The knife from the cook it strapped to my thigh. I thought

I moved hand to my thigh and grabbed the knife and plunged it into his shoulder .

"Ah"! he said

I grabbed my sword and gun from the floor and ran out of the barn.

I ran and ran through the woods passing the clothes of dead gorgon.

"Babydoll" !said Rocket while running to me.

Rocket to tight! I said while she hugging me

"Sorry"., she said sheepishly

"It's okay". I said

"Alright where too"? Asked my brother Aden.

"Good Question"., said Amber

"With the money we have now we can go rent a room in a motel". Said Van Gorski.

"Alright"., Sweetpea said

Then I took a good look at everyone was wearing especially my own.

Blondie was in a halter bustier romper in black with brown combat boots, Rocket was in short shorts black crop top with lace shirt under and knee-high white boots, Amber was a military short jacket, brown jeans shorts that were practicly underwear, and a dark green bustier shirt under the jacket.

My brother was in blue jeans, green super low neck muscle shirt , white sneakers and blue dress jacket.

Well me I was in black heels , navy blue stockings that stopped at the top of my thigh a navy blue school short skirt with a major silt at the side and a black long sleeve shirt that stopped over my belly bottom a navy blue school tie and my long curly blonde hair in pig tails with straight hair framing my face at the side with a dark purple and blue headband.

"Your all forgetting the clothes situation" !I said

Everyone looked at me and nodded well everyone except my brother.

"OH NO MY LITTLE SISTER IS NOT GOING ON THE STREET IN THAT NO NO" . He yelled

"WE'VE ESTABLISHED THAT WE ALL CAN'T GO ON THE ROAD LIKE THIS" . I screamed at my brother.

"Whatever. "he said

"How about we find a place to sleep today and tomorrow we worry about clothes., Said Madam Gorski.

"Deal" ! all of us said

We found a bus stop got tickets and hopped on .

It was torture on that bus it was freezing and men kept on flirting with me which made my brother glare at them and try to cover me with his jacket.

When we came of in front of a motel we rented a 7 bedroom which was pretty clean with off white walls, 2 black sofas and a reasonable sized tv.

And soon all of us were asleep.


End file.
